


Choreography

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Choreography

One, two, three and…

_slide_

…two, three, and…

_kick_

…two, three, and…

_wink_

Pretty, for the audience.

_snap, snap, snap_

...and…

_turn_

step, two, and…

_look back_

See who's watching you.

Roxie's hiding in the corner as the sisters sing their hearts out, as they dance and shimmie and give 'em what for. She's fucking scared, but Roxie wants to learn to dance. She didn't sneak out for nothin', no, Roxie's got stars in her eyes. She sees how they move, and she learns those moves. She's ready.

"Got a light, kid?"

Velma.

She's bigger in person, somehow, taller, even more voluptuous. Roxie shivers and shakes her head. Velma turns to go and Roxie holds out her hand, grabs Velma's elbow.

"Wait!"

Velma stares at her a moment, then slowly uncurls Roxie's fingers from her arm.

"What?"

"I want… could you teach me a few things?"

Velma laughs.

"Pay for dance lessons, kid."

"No, wait!" Roxie insists as she turns again. "I'll do anything, please, just…"

"Anything?" Velma smiles alluringly, but she's dangerous. And Roxie's not entirely stupid, but she nods anyway.

"Come with me."

 

One, two, three, and…

_slide_

The outside of Velma's thigh moves easily along the inside of Roxie's, insinuating itself between her legs, fishnets coarse against plain nylons.

…two, three, and…

_kick_

There are few things more frightening, Roxie finds, than a stiletto heel pressing directly against your clit, through your panties and with a rather practiced rhythm. There are also few things more arousing.

…two, three, and…

_wink_

"What's your name kid?"

"Roxie," she sighs breathily, arching her back as Velma dangles her breasts in Roxie's face. "Roxie Hart." At a nod and a sharp look, Roxie sucks and nibbles through the brassiere.

"That's a good showbiz name, kid," Velma pronounces with a smirk. "It would look good in lights."

_snap, snap, snap_

Velma's fingers tap against her clit, not the soft rubbing she's occasionally tried when alone at night, but an insistent _tap_ reminiscent of the sound of heels on a stage.

...and…

_turn_

Roxie arches, comes, finds herself on her knees, mouth pressed to Velma's vulva, and Velma's ordering her to lick.

step, two, and…

_look back_

Roxie rarely does.


End file.
